gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tyrion Lannister
recaps Aren't these recaps in the character bios getting a little out of hand lately? The season 2 section is already longer (for TWO episodes) than that for the entire season 1... -- SaganamiFan 22:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Who the hell listed Tyrion as Deceased?Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 02:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Tyrion is not dead. He was cut on his left temple, grazed on his nose, and nicked across his cheek...he was also conscious when he fell to the ground and they lingered on him. I'll be suprised if they kill him off. 02:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC)thecaffeinatedone Regarding his section about his history in the novels... I read in the policies that spoilers from the novels weren't allowed, yet his "In the books" section is filled with several spoilers. Should I go ahead and remove these? (I'm sorry if this is a stupid question; I'm new to the Wiki). --Savannah Star 03:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) One of Tyrion's greatest achievements as Hand of the King is insanely overlooked in this section. He comes up with the plan to free Jaime and give the Lannisters an advantage over the Starks. Him freeing Jaime was almost as important as his contributions at Blackwater. This contribution should definitely be mentioned in his overview paragraph. 17:04, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Income Source Never having read the books, I have wondered where Tyrion gets his own money to employ mercenaries like Bronn. Does he get an allowance from Tywin, or do the lords of Westeros practice a form of subinfeudation, where even the younger children of the family are granted their own estates and holdings, in which they can draw their private incomes? --Fenrir51 (talk) 00:30, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Allowance, its implied.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Allowance - we've actually never seen evidence of subinfeudation while the current male head of the House lives. Sometimes they do give their sons or younger brothers important positions - Tywin always looks after his family, so his brother Kevan is an important lieutenant and official, and he always rewarded him very well with money. Jaime is a commander in his armies. He apparently gives all of his children allowances. In contrast, Gregor Clegane is the head of House Clegane and utterly ignored his brother Sandor's well-being, and Sandor left to become a bodyguard at the royal court. :Eddard does mention that Bran might command some of Robb's holdfasts - but he'd command them, not "own" them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Relationship page for Tyrion and Shae Should they have one? It does span for four seasons. --Martell (talk) 21:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Well yeah, we can have a page for any relationship; that was on the list, I thought. We're just very far behind - I mean even the Shae article itself needs touching up. Go ahead.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) The spoiler quote top of page You might not want that particular quote at the top of the page --- it's a major spoiler. : There is a spoiler warning on the front page of the site. A wiki is an encyclopedia, and we are up to date with the most recent episode. Anyone who comes here without being caught up on the show must expect to be spoiled.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Tyrion murdered Tywin because of Shae? In the article was written that Tyrion murdered Tywin because of Shae, but is this really right? I don't think so, Tywin wanted to execute Tyrion for a murder he didn't commit, and I think it was obvious, Tywin knew that Tyrion was innocent, and Tyrion was aware of this. I think, Tyrion crossbowed his father because this was the top of the atrocities he got from Tywin and now it has to be finished! --Exodianecross (talk) 04:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :ALL character biographies are due for major review. I had to finish the To Do list first. But I'm getting to it. Thanks for pointing this out. :It's hard to clearly explain why Tyrion killed Tywin in the TV continuity....because the screenwriters didn't really make a coherent situation when they removed Tysha -- events just fall magically into place! --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. So I would say, the murder of Tywin by Tyrion was a situation like "That was enough, my father!" and finished in the dead of the old lion! --Exodianecross (talk) 23:26, February 5, 2016 (UTC) King/Regent of Meereen? Since Dany has been put in a position where she is incapable of ruling Meereen, and her council has already appointed Tyrion as, in theory, the acting ruler of Meereen, does that not give Tyrion some sort of title? King of Meereen? Regent of Meereen? Master of Meereen? Fray of Frey (talk) 10:07, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Demon Monkey It seems that the alias "Demon Monkey" is reput in Tyrion's infobox. I thought the "AKA" section was only for pervasive nicknames? -_- SharkyBytesz (talk) 18:56, May 3, 2016 (UTC) House Targaryen Shield Hey Xanderen, Tyrion should have the House Targaryen shield on the right just Jorah, Barristan and Darrio. All of these guys are dedicated to Daenerys. For Tyrion, he has said both that he is fighting against his own house and in the last episode, that Daenerys is the only thing he believes in. Tyrion's allegiance is now firmly established with Daenarys so the shield on the right should be House Targaryen's. I do agree that several other characters who have House Targaryen shields on the right are incorrect - they are in alliance with Daenerys but have not switched allegiance to their own house. Tyrion is different - he has switched allegiance. That is why I put back the House Targaryen shield on the right. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 16:29, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Irrelevant Piece of Information That paragraph of Arya seeing the Bravosi actor play Tyrion does not belong here. This page is about Tyrion Lannister. That actor plays a caricature of Tyrion and adding that information in this page is irrelevant. Bonsly16 21:58, July 8, 2016 (UTC) season 1 shield Anyone know the name for the type of shield he used in season 1? It was pointy on the bottom. talk2ty 17:11, May 21, 2019 (UTC)